charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigael Jameson-Caine
is a demon-witch that was rescued by Macy Vaughn from a group of demons. History Early Life Abigael was born to the powerful demon, Alistair Caine, and an unnamed witch. She said that her father did not much care for her since she was a female, and she was raised by her mother in Sussex. When she was thirteen years old, she reached out to her father since she was curious about him and her demonic side. Alistair sent assassins with the ability to kill anyone that they touch after her which left a negative impact on Abigael, who survived the ordeal. Throughout the Series Season 2 In "Careful What You Witch For", TBA In "Deconstructing Harry", TBA In "The Truth about Kat and Dogs", '''TBA' Personality Abigael is a very complicated individual; her status as a female, and subsequent dismissal from her father, led to her developing a hard distaste to the demonic side of her family, and demons in general. However, she did not think highly of witches either, seeing their methods of accessing magic, particularly potions, to be weak, and was defensive about the Charmed Ones vanquishing demons, even referring to it as "murder." Abigael also is capable of doing what is neccessary, such as work with Mel, Macy, and Maggie in order to track down Harry's Darklighter, and was willing to vanquish the Kyon Queen in order to escape. Physical Appearance Abigael is a white female with long brunette hair. She appears to be in her mid to late twenties. Powers and Abilities ;''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. ;Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and people with one’s mind. This power comes from her witch side. Abigael seems very proficient with this ability, as she was able to completely stop a demon with pure telekinetic force and sling him backwards. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control fire with one's mind, which is usually channeled through the hands. This power comes from her demon side. * [[Mind Melding|'Mind Melding']]: The ability to meld one's mind with another being‘s in order to access the other’s subconscious. This power stems from her demon side. ;Inactive Powers *'Immunity:' Being a half-witch, Abigael is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and pixie dust). *'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand otherwise lethal injuries. Abigael was merely temporarily weakened by the Assassin's poison, which is lethal to mortals and witches, and can significantly weaken a Whitelighter. Weaknesses Relationships Family *'Abigael and Alastor:' A hostile father-daughter relationship. Abigael did not have a good relationship with her father, because he cast her out for being female, and sent assassins after her when she tried to reach out to him. She resented Alastair for his view in patriarchy. However, she still held a grudge against the Charmed Ones for having vanquished him, even going as far as to call it murder. *'Abigael and Hunter:' It is still unknown what exactly was the relationship between those two half-siblings. It's not known whether Hunter shared their father's patriarchal views or whether he even knew of his half-sister's existence. The reasons for Abigael's resentment against him are also still unknown. Still, she doesn't think he's pathetic and weak. Besides, Abigael still held a grudge against the Charmed Ones for having vanquished Hunter, even going as far as to call it murder. *'Abigael and Parker:' She resented Parker because their father had chosen to make him the Source instead of her. Abigael despises her half-brother and considers him a pathetic and weak member of their family. It seems that she even tends to subconsciously deny their family connection, since even knowing of Parker's existence she called herself as sister for only Hunter during her first short story about her family. Appearances Trivia * Intriguingly, she appears to be Alastor's only offspring to inherit his notably distinctive and mostly used demonic power—Pyrokinesis. Her two known half-brothers did not inherit this power. * Abigael tried to kill Macy at the end of Careful What You Witch For and in the following episode, Mel called her "Abby". Ironically, there was a psychotic mortal in the original show named Abbey, who tried to kill Prue to replace her, because she was jealous of her life. * Abigael mentioned being poisoned by Harry's Darklighter and was able to heal herself somehow. This theorizes she was capable of removing poison from her system. * Interestingly, Abigael is the first Demon-Witch to ever be born into either Charmed series. In the original series, Phoebe became pregnant with Cole's half-demon half-witch son not long after they married, leading Cole to become The Source and Phoebe as his Queen. However, the unborn child acted on its demon powers causing Phoebe to lose control on several occasions. The child also hated his Aunt Paige because of her hatred for Cole. The child was later stolen from Phoebe's womb by The Seer who wanted to carry the Source's child only she became overwhelmed by the child's powers and was vanquished, meaning the child died with her, from which Phoebe was devastated. * In Past is Present, Abigael may identify as lesbian/bisexual as she was seen having a threesome with two women. Gallery References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Caine Family Category:LGBTQ